<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've been ghosting by bellemyers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053319">i've been ghosting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemyers/pseuds/bellemyers'>bellemyers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), he doesn't get one btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemyers/pseuds/bellemyers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of unfinished/abandoned wips.<br/>latest work: the cries for help go unanswered. </p><p>\</p><p>Tommy shrunk back from him, pushing against the obsidian walls, forcing himself to melt into them, to become one with them, to be the thing keeping Dream locked up and away from hurting anyone anymore. From hurting <i> everyone </i>. </p><p>"Sam?" he whispered, giving one last-effort attempt. "Sam, please-"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. table of contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>trigger warnings and warnings / tags applying to each work will be listed before in the notes, as well as the summary :D</p><p>will be consistently updated with each new fic / work</p><p>&lt;i&gt; open to use! &lt;/i&gt; if you like a prompt or something i didn't complete, just credit me and comment to let me know if you're stealing it ! as these works are unlikely to be finished you can go ahead take any bits that you like &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the cries for help go unanswered </strong>
  <em>(chapter two)</em>
</p><p>tommy gets revived. was going to be a part three to "the days after" which was a work i made depicting sam nook dealing with tommy's death, but i could never finish it. sadge. i had plans for it :(, but it's been too long to post now</p><p>
  <em>(part two would've been a different reaction to tommy's death from the syndicate) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>more works to be added</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the cries for help go unanswered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy shrunk back from him, pushing against the obsidian walls, forcing himself to melt into them, to become one with them, to be the thing keeping Dream locked up and away from hurting anyone anymore. From hurting <i> everyone </i>. </p><p>"Sam?" he whispered, giving one last-effort attempt. "Sam, please-"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! <br/>tags: aftermath of violence/abuse, implied previous abuse, implied ptsd, major character death (tommy's previous death, wilbur may be mentioned?), hurt no comfort, swearing </p><p>that should be all, please let me know if something needs to be added and it'll go right away</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy blinked. The room slowly came into focus, hard rock digging into his back and his hands hurting. The room was uncomfortably warm, soft noises of lava pops echoing throughout the small area.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Wait.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tommy blinked. And blinked again. The room was still there, obsidian walls and ceiling. He was still warm. The sounds didn't stop, like they had so many times before when he'd woken up here. When he'd blink and the sensations of the scrapes on his arms, the points of the rock, the enveloping feeling of the humidity, the sounds. He could hear. He could hear!</p><p> </p><p><br/>With a cry he sat forward, the room spinning around him but he didn't care. He looked at his arms, bloody and dirty and so very real, so very alive. There was the scar on his left wrist from a mishap with a sword when he was young, the line faint and white. These arms were his. He moved his right fingers, popping them up and down like he would if he was playing Tubbo's piano. They moved. They mimed the notes. They followed what he told them to do. These arms were his.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tommy couldn't help himself. He let out a surprised laugh, relishing in the pain, the ache, the soreness of his body. It told him he was alive. After all those months spent trapped in the void with no way out, forced to see Wilbur and Schlatt and Mexican Dream and his enemies, he was free. He was alive. He was alive.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"It worked," came a breathless voice. "It actually worked, you're- you're back!" </p><p> </p><p><br/>Suddenly Tommy wished he didn't have the ability to hear anymore. He stumbled upwards, gripping the wall and the jagged stones for support. No no no, his mind chanted. Then he finally realized where he was.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The hard walls of the prison surrounding him, the lava flowing from the entrance, illuminating the damn green bastard stood in the center. </p><p> </p><p><br/>He was back. That was good. He was back in the prison. That was less good. He was back, stuck in the prison, with Dream. That was bad. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Alright, this was fine. He'd handled situations like this before. He'd just gotten back from months of Wilbur and Schlatt, of course he could take some Dream. Easy peasy.</p><p> </p><p><br/>But then he finally looked at the man and saw the grin on his face that was slowly turning maniacal the longer he looked, the glee that seemed more malicious than actually happy.  And the more and more his face shifted into a curiosity that could only be described as devious, the glint bouncing off of his wide eyes as he narrowed them and stepped forward. "What did you see? What did you hear? Where were you?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tommy shuddered as his body tried to remind him of the void, floating in space forever with no arms, no legs, no him, just the voices of his enemies echoing off the soundless vast expanse that was Death. The months he spent trapped with no way out, dead. He couldn't. He wouldn't remember.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"None of your fuckin' business, bitch," Tommy choked out, the lack of nothing and the feeling of everything and the overload on his brand-new senses making it hard for him to speak. "I don't want to fuckin' talk about it."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Dream tutted, a sound that both sent Tommy reeling and made him tense. "I just brought you back to life, Tommy, is that really a way to be treating me?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Yeah, well, I wish you hadn't," Tommy spat. The room seemed to slowly stop spinning and he stepped away from the obsidian, only to retreat back into his corner at the expression on Dream's face. It could only be described as hungry. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Tell me everything," he said, his voice sounding less like a request and more like a command. Tommy felt himself go stiff, more than he was just a minute ago. Memories threatened to reclaim his mind and he fought the urge to sink into them, to be anywhere but here. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I said no, didn't I? Get your-" he gulped- "get your hearing checked, you damn green goblin." </p><p> </p><p><br/>Dream took a step forwards. Tommy shuffled back.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Fine. I'll just send you back." Dream's eyes glittered with power as he raised a hand, and Tommy couldn't help his flinch. Pain rushed through his body unbidden, nothing causing it but sending shivers of shock throughout his body anyway. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Dream laughed. Dream laughed. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh, you arsehole. You evil piece of-" Tommy surged forward and threw his fist towards Dream, only to have his just step out of the way as he struggled to gain his footing. Dream laughed again, the echo surrounding Tommy's senses and forcing him to shut his eyes and hold his hands to his ears. After all those months of silence it was too much.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Dream was saying something. Dream was talking. He couldn't hear whatever bullshit was spewing from his mouth and he assumed it wasn't important. (Wilbur would curse him for not listening, for not getting information that he could use to get the upper hand, but Wilbur never won any wars with intelligence.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my notes during this: <br/>hey what the HECK just happened<br/>where the <i> FRICK </i> is philza minecraft. ser please get your son PLEASE<br/>i wrote this in Math Class can u tell</p><p>hey bois we're back at it again w the <i> aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA<b>AAAAA- </b></i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. there's a reason they fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> there's a reason that london puts barriers on the rails </i>
  <br/>
  <b> MAJOR FRICKIN SPOILERS. there are so many spoilers for the recent streams READ AT UR OWN RISK ALRIGHT </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur's last cries hang in the stilted air as Dream stares down at the blue blood coating his hands. Tommy can't help but lurch forward, throwing himself towards the lava pit as he straddles the thin line between himself and following Ghostbur back to the Inbetween.</p><p>Dream cackles and Tommy's blood turns cold as he backs up and pushes off the wall, bounding out of the prison towards the crater that had once been his home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[hey how were the streams today hahahaha</p><p>MAJOR SPOILERS OKAY. also i didnt actually watch the streams everything is second-hand so rip me ig hehe]</p><p>unfinished jubilee line revivedbur oneshot hehe. i didnt get very far as i bit off more than i could chew and was v v busy and now- i havent lost motivation, per se, its just that i feel like its too late to post this one, yknow?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>wasting your time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy," Ghostbur yells towards him. "Tommy, you <em>promised-" </em>and then zyr voice is cut off, a silent gasp that Tommy can only see from here replacing words as Dream steps back from zym, Ghostbur's faint body collapsing into itself as it gently melts into a respawn. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wasting mine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur's last cries hang in the stilted air as Dream stares down at the blue blood coating his hands. Tommy can't help but lurch forward, throwing himself towards the lava pit as he straddles the thin line between himself and following Ghostbur back to the InBetween.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i hate to see you leaving</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream cackles and Tommy's blood turns cold as he backs up and pushes off the wall, bounding out of the prison as fast as he can, Sam's silence notable somewhere in the back of his brain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>a fate worse than dying</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Tommy does not stop running. He runs, and runs, and then he breaks free of the prison, noticing the rising sun but he doesn't stop, quickly hopping over fences and slabs and any blocks that get in his way, desperate to get to what used to be L'manburg.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>your city gave me asthma</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hole was reflecting the sunrise, the light streaking across the </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how we doin,,,, need water? go get some bby /p. also maybe comment ??? that'd be pretty pog of you not gonna lie,,,,</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember, you can always finish a prompt! just let me know, you don't even have to have my permission :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>